


The Mikado Saga (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [24]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Welcome to the first story arc of the Bouncer tetralogy known as the Mikado Saga; based on the underrated PS2 beat-'em-up developed by Squaresoft, before it was named Squeenix, and DreamFactory.As stated, this is a very unique crossover, one I developed since before I began high school! It's a very nostalgic creation of mine. Enjoy the prologue!
Relationships: Kou Leifoh/Leann Caldwell, Sion Barzahd/Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger/Echidna
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mikado Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786066) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T60Vcep7RhY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=2&t=133s).


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hunt for the Damsel & the Dragon Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter as the three bouncers, and Ayame, start the legs of their perilous journey in search for Dominique and the Dragon Ball.
> 
> Background image of cover art of Part 1made by fellow Bouncer fan, Aerith Gainsborough, aka Distant-Rain.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY-UOMJJzPQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=2).


	3. Chapter 2 - Journey to Mikado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and the bouncers continue their perilous journey for Dominique and the Dragon Ball. They're on their way to Mikado, meeting more dangers along the way. Will they survive?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz9JMXgjIXk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=3).


	4. Chapter 3 - A Deadly Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the main quartet made it Mikado and agreed to join forces since Ayame was looking for the Dragon Ball, while the bouncers were searching for Dominique. They were lucky they were heading in the same direction. However, things get more complicated as they meet...a deadly enemy.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynei1zTFKr8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=4).

Also, I would love to give a huge shoutout to the Great Clement, aka Clementj64, for making the fantastic LP of the Bouncer! Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51RGZisG2I4&list=PL45FXiU5g2Q_HBMBqATnBNIG0Nyimpb2N).


	5. Chapter 4 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame has recruited the Saiyan boys, Goten and Trunks, to return to Mikado and save the bouncers and the Dragon Ball. Each group has been separated, and Part 1 highlights Ayame's mission. Will she be successful on finding Sion alive?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NPJYyj7pV8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=5).


	6. Chapter 5 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Z-Fighters' infiltration takes place as Trunks finds Volt. Will they be as successful as Sion and Ayame, or find themselves in Dauragon's shadow?
> 
> Lousy animations on those fight scenes made the video drag; not cool! :(

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvrMQb69LIM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=6).


	7. Chapter 6 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Z-Fighters' infiltration. This time, there's an anxious Goten as he searches for the remaining Bouncer, Kou. Will they be able to survive his stealth mission? This was my least favorite out of all three Bouncers..!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXMcU4P93Yw&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=7).


	8. Chapter 7 - Reunited...and it Feels So Bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z-Fighters and the Bouncers have rescued Dominique and obtained the missing Dragon Ball; however, they must make a dilemma as a small group must escort her out of Mikado. And Ayame lets her and Sion in on her secret mission regarding the Dragon Balls themselves...
> 
> Apologies if I seem to be ranting on the lousy internet..!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwz18EXW8eQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=8).


	9. Chapter 8 - The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the name implies, there were quite a few plot twists here..! From what Dominique truly is, to Volt's confession on being the informant of Mikado, to Kou's ulterior mission. The drama was so heavy in this chapter as the heroes make their way to Dauragon's space shuttle, the Galeos. They now need to not only save Dominique, but also the entire world from utter annihilation!

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXfbkFUnzZE&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=9).


	10. Chapter 9 - Showdown at the Galeos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Team and the Bouncers had made their way to the Galeos and the final showdown's about to begin! Will they be able to save the world and Dominique from irreversible destruction?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfn_biM1-KU&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=10).


	11. Chapter 10 - Tying up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We tie up some loose ends here during the two-part epilogue. Here, Sion and Dominique visit Capsule Corp in order to rearrange her coding to prevent herself from going amok, and Sion gets to finish his third of the story, even reuniting with a special someone resurrected by the Dragon Balls.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDF1jYpS9OE&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=11) for the breather chapter.

Also, here are a couple special songs for this:

[When the heroes arrive home.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBj9KMQ2BNs)

[When the Nimbus arrives at Capsule Corp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npDznsO0_9M)


	12. Chapter 11 - The Final Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the epilogue. Echidna becomes a Bouncer for the bar, Fate, and Kou is reassigned to look over Dominique. Then, the Z-Fighters say farewell to their new friends in Edge. Someday they'll visit here again...
> 
> Stay tuned for the Drabble of Dog Street in the Bouncer Tetralogy. And let's hope the Bouncer gets a long-deserved remake, and a potential sequel.
> 
> Oh, here are the English lyrics I'd found:  
> Neither joy nor sadness; no difference  
> Between yesterday and tomorrow  
> Within time that continues endlessly
> 
> I've just drifted this far without tenderness or pain  
> Until I can come across something certain
> 
> It's because you're here that I go on living  
> Spun into warmth and feelings you gave me
> 
> So that I can connect a past of smiles and tears in future  
> I can walk on now.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxGAXru7pno&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=12).

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxxxQXIJ518&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=13) to the next saga.


End file.
